


Angel

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cum Training, Hand Kink, M/M, Macropenis, Size Difference, Size Kink, big dick, big muscles, like seriously Bards dick is huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: “Y’know wha?”The blunet slurred heavily.“M’not ALL bad n bed, there’s sumthin cool I c’n doooo-“





	Angel

If there was a name for an extroverted introvert, it'd be Bard Hayes. Loved going to parties, loved being with friends, couldn't for the life of him get too close to any of them. Lord knew he tried, always wanted to share his personal life with someone who he trusted but that was just the problem, he didn't trust anyone. The closest he got was with one guy named Sebastian, who he _may_ have had the slightest crush on for awhile, until he introduced him to a real life angel.

 

"Bard, this is Ciel, he's new."

 

He said, hinting to Bard that he could possibly get laid.

 

"Is that right?"

 

He flashed Ciel the classic 'I'm unbelievably hot' smile.

 

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

 

He held out his hand, Ciel hesitantly putting his tiny hand in Bards and shaking weakly.

 

"I gotta go kick some ass in Mario Kart, so I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

 

Sebastian said with a quick wink to his blond friend. It didn't take a lot to get Ciel to talk, approximately 2 glasses of wine, and unfortunately Bard found him endearing.

 

"I was sent to a private school."

 

Ciel told him, slurring a bit.

 

"I went to a public one, my parents didn't have a lot of money."

 

The blunet clicked his teeth

 

"My parents have nothing _but_ money, not that they care. They don't even talk to me, haven't since I came out."

 

Bard put a hand on Ciel's back, he was surprised when the smaller man climbed into his lap.

 

"You're pretty."

 

Ciel giggled

 

"Th-Thanks."

 

Bard stuttered, feeling nervous. Lucky for him, Ciel just wrapped his tiny arms around Bards neck and rested his head on the blonds shoulder.

 

"Tell me a secret."

 

Ciel demanded

 

"I've wanted to fuck Sebastian since the first time I met him."

 

He blurted quietly, horrified when he said it. The slate haired boy pulled away to look Bard in the eyes

 

"Do you wanna fuck me?"

 

Bard blinked.

 

"I...yes?"

 

It was more of a question than an answer. Ciel snickered

 

"I feel sorry for you."

 

"Why?"

 

"Cause I'm awful in bed."

 

Ciel admitted

 

"I get nervous."

 

Bard laughed softly, got Ciel another drink.

 

"Y'know wha?"

 

The blunet slurred heavily.

 

"M'not ALL bad n bed, there's sumthin cool I c'n doooo-"

 

He sing-songed.

 

"Yeah, what's that?"

 

Bard questioned

 

"M'ex boyfriend did this thingyyyy where I c'n cum when he said a word."

 

The blond raised his eyebrow.

 

"Yeah? What word?"

 

Ciel smirked

 

"No wayyyyy! M'not ruining these pants!!!"

 

Bard placed a hand on Ciel's lower back.

 

"Then I guess I'll have to find out then, huh?"

 

"Uh-huh."

 

-

 

So, maybe Bard just had to meet Ciel to actually open up, and vise versa. After that night at the party, he and Ciel saw each other regularly to the point that Bard had to ask how long they had been dating.

 

"What do you wanna watch?"

 

The blond asked

 

"Supernatural!"

 

Ciel called back, walking back into the bedroom a few moments later.

 

"This show sucks."

 

Bard teased

 

"You suck."

 

"Not yet."

 

Ciel punched him in the arm for that, smirk on his face.

 

"Now you gotta kiss it better."

 

Bard stated

 

"Oh, yeah?"

 

"Yep."

 

"That's what you're gonna do with this?"

 

"Yep."

 

"You're such a kid."

 

Ciel sighed before kissing Bard on the lips, which wasn't what he had expected. And sure, maybe it worked Ciel up a bit too much, as they soon started to get heated. Ciel pulled away to breathe

 

"Fuck me. Please _please_ _please_ -"

 

He begged, only to be cut off by Bard.

 

"I can't."

 

The blunet looked offended.

 

"Why?"

 

"I have an...issue."

 

He started

 

"Do you have a microdick or something?"

 

Ciel pressed, and he knew he shouldn't have, he had just never been rejected before and he felt upset.

 

"The opposite, actually."

 

Ciel's eyelashes fluttered

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"There isn't a medical term for it, it's just, for a lack of better terms, really fucking big."

 

Bard tried to explain, Ciel just sighed.

 

"I feel like you're fucking with me."

 

The blond pushed Ciel back so he was sitting just past his knees so he could pull his dick out of his boxers. Only half hard, Ciel was in awe.

 

" _Holy_ _shit_."

 

"Yeah."

 

The blunet swallowed, eyeing his cock like it was candy.

 

"Think I could swallow it?"

 

Bard laughed, pulling Ciel out of his trance.

 

"Why did you word it like that?"

 

"Sh-Shut up!"

 

The blond leaned forward, kissing his blushing boyfriend.

 

"If you wanna try then sure, but be careful."

 

He warned, Ciel just rolled his eye. He could _almost_ fit one hand around the length, but ultimately huffed in annoyance and used two. He spat on the tip, jerking it carefully. Bard's abs tensed slightly.

 

"S'good, baby. Little faster, pretty please?"

 

Ciel squirmed a little, bouncing on his feet just a little before moving faster. He was so worked up, he wanted to fuck the thick cock in his hands so bad but he _couldn't_. He knew that well, he had never even _thought_ of a dick this big, let alone fucked one. Apparently his pace wasn't fast enough, because Bard started bucking up slightly. It wasn't meant to be more of a turn on, but to Ciel, it was. He imagined being impaled by his dick, imagined Bard bucking up into him like that. He let out a pathetic whine, much to Bards liking.

 

" _Fuck_ , you're so sexy."

 

He groaned. Ciel's breath was coming in shallow but he wanted more, more praise. He moved down further, licked hesitantly at his tip. That _really_ got to Bard. He clutched the sheets, groaning loudly, stomach completely tense as Ciel started bobbing up and down. The blond placed a hand at the back of his boys head, urging him down every so often. In both of their hearts, they knew Ciel wouldn't be able to take it all, but _fuck_ if Ciel wasn't trying. Poor boy was goings red in the face for all of his effort, whining around Bard cock whenever he looked at the blonds hands clutching the almost ripped bedspread.

 

"Hnn, _fuck_ , oh my fucking God."

 

Bard growled, eyes rolling back some. His hips started moving to his own accord, making Ciel gag more than a few times, but he loved it nonetheless.

 

"Gonna cum, baby."

 

He warned, fucking up into Ciel's throat harder, feeling kinda messed up for getting closer at the sight of the tear tracks down his boys face. Ciel only had about a third of Bard down his throat, but it was working well for him.

 

"Yeah, _yeah_ , fuck- _angel_ , _hnn_."

 

He gasped when Ciel suddenly moaned loudly around him, making him cum immediately. He grabbed a handful of slate hair and held him there, making Ciel swallow what was in his mouth. He was a bit surprised when he let Ciel off, as the boy crawled up his body and then just laid there.

 

"Don't you wanna get off?"

 

Bard asked tiredly.

 

"I _did_."

 

That woke Bard up some.

 

"What? Both of your hands were on my-"

 

"I know,"

 

He interrupted

 

"That was the word. The one that makes me..."

 

His voice trailed off.

 

"Angel?"

 

Bard stupidly asked, look of shock on his face when Ciel gasped and moaned brokenly, little hands holding on tight to his boyfriends arms. The blunet shook slightly through his aftershocks, whining softly.

 

"I'm gonna have so much fun with this."

 

The blond smirked, Ciel raised his hand to slap Bards arm and-

 

"Angel."

 

Ciel couldn't fucking breathe.

 

-

 

"Hey, baby."

 

Bard said fondly. Ciel smiled at him and say insanely close to him, not even halfway worried about personal space.

 

"Hey."

 

"Looks like you're in a good mood."

 

The blond expressed, loving the smile on his boys face.

 

"Happy six months."

 

Ciel cutely said, pressing little kisses on the side of Bards face before the bigger man grabbed his boy by the jaw and kissed him.

 

"Thank you, baby."

 

Ciel climbed into Bards lap.

 

"I got you something."

 

The slate haired boy chirped. Getting a box off of the table. Bard carefully opened it, smiling widely.

 

"Oh, baby, you didn't have to."

 

"Put it on!"

 

He insisted, Bard only chuckled and put it around his wrist.

 

"It's supposed to be the best Apple Watch for health and all that."

 

Ciel explained.

 

"Well thank you, I gotta stay in shape for my boy, huh?"

 

The blunet nodded. Bard stood, placing Ciel on the couch. He went to their room quickly and returned with two boxes in hand.

 

"This one first."

 

He assisted, giving Ciel the bigger box. It was a bracelet adorned with blue jewels that matched Ciel's eye. The boy gasped.

 

" _Bard_."

 

He whispered.

 

"This one next."

 

A ring to match. Ciel teared up.

 

" _Thank_ _you_."

 

So so quiet, almost like he was scared. Bard kissed him gently.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

They sat on the couch and cuddled for the rest of the day, accidentally falling asleep for awhile due to over-comfortabity. But eventually they got up and moved to the bed.

 

"Turn on supernatural."

 

Ciel demanded, Bard chuckling and obeying.

 

"You're so stubborn."

 

The blond smiled.

 

"You love it."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

He rested his large hand on Ciel's hip, he didn't miss how the younger boys breathing changed. He also didn't miss how he wore a crop top with long sleeves to seem modest, yet he wore the shortest sorts in existence. He groaned quietly, wrapping his big arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close, rutting his half hard cock against Ciel's.

 

"Look so good for me."

 

He bit Ciel's bottom lip before dipping his tongue in his boyfriends mouth.

 

"I wanna do it."

 

Ciel whined.

 

"Baby, it's-"

 

"Shut up. I know it's big."

 

He laughed just a little.

 

"I've been practicing. I think I stretched almost enough."

 

Bard felt like if he wasn't already laying down he'd be falling with the way all the blood rushed to his dick. The blunet removed his shorts before straddling a still stunned Bard. The blond kicked his shorts down, revealing his Calvin Klein boxers. The slate haired boy was salivating. Not as much as Bard, though. Ciel looked down to see what Bard was looking at

 

"Oh."

 

He smiled, turning around, showing off the text.

 

"I figured it'd be fitting since we're watching Netflix."

 

The red underwear said the word 'Chill'.

 

"Holy fuck, you planned this out."

 

Ciel giggled and nodded before turning around.

 

"Yeah. I just- I really want you, okay?"

 

Bard chuckled and caressed his face.

 

"I want you too."

 

They each shed the rest of their clothing, Ciel taking the moment to grab the lube.

 

"Go slow, Ciel. Don't want you to hurt yourself."

 

The blunet nodded and spread the clear liquid onto Bards straining cock, his size still pretty intimidating. He then positioned himself over it, feeling the tip poke at his entrance.

 

"Ready?"

 

Bard whispered gruffly, obviously a little impatient, but unintentionally so. Ciel nodded and let the tip pop in, gasping at the intrusion. He got about halfway down before stopping, face stuck in a wince. Bard kissed his face, whispering reassuring words. His hand was clutching the sheets again, it felt so fucking good to have that heat squeezing his throbbing cock, he never thought Ciel would want to try it. The slate haired boy grabbed Bards unoccupied hand and placed it on his small hip.

 

"J-Jus- Just push me down n stop when I- when I ask."

 

He panted, Bard nodding. He pushed Ciel down a few more inches before his boy asked to stop. Two more and he was nearly there, two more and his ass finally sat on Bard's hips. He was completely boneless, the thick cock inside him rubbing his sweet spot relentlessly, he was almost overwhelmed.

 

"I'm-"

 

Bard cleared his throat.

 

"I'm gonna move you now."

 

He lifted Ciel up by his ass and dropped him back down. The boy gasped for dear life, unable to do anything but mewl and whine in pleasure. He nibbled Bard's neck, moaning quietly. Soon, the temptation was too much. Bard started bucking roughly into Ciel, huge dick beyond satisfied at the tightness around it.

 

"I love you."

 

He growled, Ciel just whined back, unable to do anything else. He outright moaned when he was flipped over, back against the sheets and his boyfriend fucking _ramming_ into him. The neighbors had to be pissed, Ciel sounded like he was being hurt or some shit.

 

"I could rip you apart."

 

Bard growled, biting hard at Ciel's neck.

 

"Could make you suffer, and you're not scared, are you, baby?"

 

Ciel shook his head as best he could, whining loudly. He raked his nails down Bards back, cumming suddenly and uncontrollably. Bard just smirked and chuckled

 

"Not gonna stop."

 

The blunet nodded weakly, cock still standing erect.

 

"Not gonna stop till you make me fucking cum, understand? Gonna make you so full that you gain some goddamn weight."

 

He grunted.

 

" _Please_."

 

Ciel begged weakly, not sure what he was pleading for. Bard went even faster, even though he was fairly sure that wasn't possible. His boyfriend started gasping again, little hand grabbing blond hair pathetically. Bard growled as he got closer, biting marks into gorgeously pale skin.

 

"Fuck, _fuck_ , I love you."

 

Bard groaned

 

"A- _angel_."

 

Ciel cried this time, tears streaming down his face, hole clamping down on Bards cock. The blond came in the same moment. Ciel's abused entrance milked Bard for all he had.

 

"Angel."

 

He repeated, watching some weak dribbles find their way out of Ciel's weeping cock.

 

"Angel."

 

This time Ciel came dry, body convulsing and keeping Bard's dick warm.

 

"Angel."

 

The slate haired boy gasped and convulsed again.

 

"N-no more. Please, please."

 

He begged quietly. The blond nodded and laid next to Ciel, pulling him close.

 

"Thank you."

 

Bard whispered before kissing Ciel's forehead. The blunet smiled softly, drifting to sleep.

 

"Angel."

 

Even in his sleep, Bard's voice still had an effect on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Come talk to me on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
